Paint rollers are extremely popular for painting projects, especially for do-it-yourself (DIY) type projects. Paint rollers are a fast, simple and effective way of applying paint to large areas. Paint rollers have three major components: core, adhesive, and fabric. The core is the base of the paint roller. The core can be constructed from a wide range of materials known to one skilled in the art (e.g. plastic, cardboard, and phenolic-impregnated materials). The type of core typically is based on the type of paint to be applied as well as desired durability and potential re-use of the paint roller. Untreated cardboard cores are typically utilized in throwaway or disposable covers.
An adhesive is applied to the outside of the core and is utilized to attach the fabric. Typically, the adhesive is epoxy based. Other adhesives known to one skilled in the art are also utilized. The fabric of the roller typically comprises fibers woven or knitted to a backing and adhesively applied to the roller core. Fabrics include natural fibers (e.g. wool, mohair, and lambskin) as well as synthetic fibers (e.g. nylon, polyester, acrylic, rayon, and blends of one or more synthetic fibers).
A paint roller frame is typically utilized to support a paint roller and apply paint to a surface. In order to keep the paint roller securely attached to the paint roller frame and prevent the paint roller from sliding off the paint roller frame, the paint roller frame is configure to provide a snug fit for the paint roller. However, after the paint roller has been used to apply paint to a surface, a user typically must remove the paint roller from the paint roller frame for either cleaning or disposal of the paint roller. Due to the snug fit, a user typically has to apply one or more digits of their hands onto the fabric (nap) of the paint roller to gain leverage to slide the paint roller off of the paint roller frame. This typically results in the user having paint contacting the user's skin or clothes. In addition, the paint roller covered with paint can often provide a slippery surface further frustrating the removal process. As such, it is desired to have a paint roller that allows removal of the paint roller from a paint roller frame while minimizing paint contacting the user.